


Come on baby wait and see

by jacksbits (fragilehuge)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/pseuds/jacksbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anyway, that’s how they all end up going to Shitty’s dad’s place in Nantucket for spring break.</i> Samwell Men's Hockey does spring break 2k15!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on baby wait and see

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [somewhatbyronically](http://somewhatbyronically.tumblr.com) and [Chloe](http://ziimbits.tumblr.com) for looking this over! Ur both the bomb dot com. Title from "[Surfin' Safari](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otCSz2jr4S4&list=PLE3mY2yvdM27wBvRIL5ZiFBTxxsJDYURt)" by the Beach Boys (you should just listen to the Beach Boys the entire time you're reading this story tbh).
> 
> ...also um let me just assure you everything will get sorted out by the end so just read it don’t worry ok thanks ♥

One day in early March, Shitty comes stomping down the stairs complaining about how his dad just invited everyone up to their beach house for spring break. 

It’s not surprising to hear that Shitty’s dad _has_ a place in Nantucket—what rich waspy Massachusetts family _doesn’t_ have a place in Nantucket?—but it is a little surprising to hear that he offered to let the Samwell hockey team take advantage, no strings attached. 

It’s also not surprising that the offer seems to offend Shitty on a deep and personal level. 

“He was like, ‘ _It’s your last spring break of your undergraduate career,_ ’” Shitty says, using that snooty voice he always uses for his dad. “‘ _Why don’t you take everyone down to the beach house?’_ Ugh!” 

Everyone’s kind of… staring. Lardo’s gone still in front of her sketchbook. Bitty thinks Ransom and Holster are both holding their breath. Even Jack looks a little interested. 

Bitty’s heard Shitty complain about this beach house before. It’s supposedly _right_ on the beach. It has its own private boardwalk to the ocean. Bitty… really wants to go. He is pretty sure the whole room was on board the moment Shitty said “beach house” and “spring break” with the implication of “free” in the same sentence. 

“Well… it’s kind of, like, taking advantage… of your dad,” Holster finally hazards. “If… we went. I mean, I’m just saying, you know. He’s paying for it.” 

Shitty slowly turns around to face Holster. His brow furrows. 

Bitty is _definitely_ holding his breath. 

“It _is_ kind of like taking advantage of him,” Shitty says, a slow grin beginning to spread across his face. Bitty looks around. Everyone looks like they’re afraid of saying the wrong thing and ruining it. 

“You know, it is!” Shitty continues. “And my fucking dad said he’s gonna be in China _all month_ , anyway, so it’s not like he can drop by unexpectedly and ruin everything with his stupid presence!” 

“Right,” Lardo says. “Good point.” 

“I mean,” Shitty says. He’s started to pace across the floor. “Normally I wouldn’t ever, _ever_ accept an offer like this, but it’ll be kind of satisfying, won’t it, to vacation on my dad’s dime?” 

“Yeah,” Bitty says, trying to nod casually. “Totally.” 

“We can empty the liquor cabinet!” Shitty seems to be gaining steam. “I bet he has some fucking expensive wine in the cellar and we can drink _all of it_ —” 

They spend the next half hour saying as little as possible as Shitty convinces himself. 

\- 

Anyway, that’s how they all end up going to Shitty’s dad’s place in Nantucket for spring break. 

Even Johnson’s able to come, amazingly enough, which makes 10 people total—it's him plus Shitty, Jack, Lardo, Random, Holster, Bitty, and all the frogs. There are three bedrooms in the house: the master with a king, another room with a queen, and the kid’s room with two twins, plus the couches in the living room. Some of them are going to have to double up. Obviously that’s fine, but it also makes Bitty kind of nervous. 

The frogs get the couches by virtue of being frogs, and Johnson and Lardo each claim one of the twins. Ransom and Holster immediately bound up the stairs and throw all of their stuff into the master bedroom, since “Shitty won’t want to sleep in his stupid dad’s room anyway and we’re used to sharing plus this room has the raddest view of the ocean.” That puts Shitty and Jack and Bitty in the other bedroom by default. The bedroom with a queen. 

That also makes Bitty kind of nervous. 

But also, maybe a little excited, because… well, it kind of seems like, maybe something is happening with Jack—there’s the froyo and the chirping and the _wrestling—_ so. So maybe, you know, getting drunk together at the beach and sharing a bed for a week won’t be so bad. Maybe it’ll give Bitty a chance to… to… try something. 

Plus, if Jack doesn’t react well, it’ll be fine, probably. Bitty can play it off as drunken spring break hormones. Or something. That’s what spring break is about, right? 

It sort of throws a wrench into the plans that Shitty’s going to be bunking with them too, but then again, there’s no way Bitty could handle sharing a bed with Jack _alone._ It would be too much. He’d die of embarrassment before he could make any kind of move. 

It still seems like his best chance of making something happen, though. Especially because Jack’s about to _graduate._ Bitty can’t let him leave without at least trying. 

\- 

The first night, Bitty’s way too keyed up to even think about trying anything. The second night, he bakes three pies, and then he and Ransom spend a couple hours trying to come up with the best flavored shot combination to complement the flavor of caramel apple pie. Vanilla vodka, a dash of fireball, and whipped cream ends up being the winner—as judged by Holster, Dex, Nursey, and Chowder—but Bitty’s wasted by the time they come to that conclusion. He stumbles upstairs and collapses into bed next to Jack without even a thought about his plan to make a move. 

Then next day passes in a weird, disorienting sort of haze, the way a day sometimes does when you’ve been drunk for too many hours in a row. Before Bitty knows it, he’s right in front of Jack in the kitchen, wobbling into his space. Jack puts a hand on Bitty’s arm to steady him, says, “Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Bitty says, looking up at Jack. There’s no one else around, and it seems like a now-or-never kind of situation. He should just— 

Just— 

“Bitty?” Jack asks, all earnest concern, and—yep, that does it. Bitty tilts up and presses his mouth to Jack’s. 

Jack pulls back a second later. 

“Oh,” he says, surprised. 

“I really wanted to do that,” Bitty confesses. A sudden wave of fear washes over him. “Oh my goodness, I’m drunk, sorry I—sorry if—” 

“No, I’m—” Jack says, cheeks a little pink. “I’m flattered, but I’m, um, straight.” 

“Oh,” Bitty says. _Oh._ Oh no. Oh _fuck._

Jack’s hand is still on Bitty’s arm. He looks kind of—frozen. A little horrified. Bitty wrenches himself away. 

“I’m sorry!” he squeaks. “I am so sorry! Forget this ever happened!” 

He turns around to flee out the side door, onto the deck, running down to the beach and out into the darkness. 

\- 

Bitty keeps running for a while, bare feet pounding on the wet sand, ends up throwing up into the ocean. He yells for a while, at nothing and nobody, but the sound of the waves crashing against the beach eats the noise. 

Eventually Bitty decides it’s probably safe enough to stagger back inside. He needs to talk to Lardo. That’ll probably—be what’s best. She’ll know what to say. And do. They’re not leaving for a couple days; Bitty’s going to have to _see Jack again._ Oh god. 

Maybe she’ll trade beds with him. She can sleep in the queen with Jack and Shitty, and he can take her twin. She’d do that for him, wouldn’t she? Lardo will understand why… why Bitty can’t… _fuck_. 

Nursey and Dex are shouting at each other in the living room when Bitty gets inside, and he glances around the room quickly, trying to find Lardo but terrified of seeing Jack. Bitty doesn’t see either of them, though, so he makes a beeline for the staircase, the bedrooms. 

But Lardo’s not in her room. Instead, Bitty finds Johnson is lying on his back reading. 

“You okay?” Johnson asks, looking over. 

Bitty doesn’t want to talk about it, but what tumbles out is, “Apparently Jack’s _straight_.” 

“That’s rough, man,” Johnson says. 

Suddenly Bitty just feels _exhausted._ He collapses onto the other twin. When Lardo comes back, he can just tell her what happened. Until then, this is—probably the safest place to hide. 

Johnson muses, “Don’t you think it stretches credulity, a little, writing Jack as straight?” 

Bitty _really_ isn’t in the mood for Johnson’s shit tonight. 

“Look, I really don’t want to—” The pit of Bitty’s stomach is clenched tight. “He is, okay? Or he’s not into me, at least. He made that clear, so I really would rather just… go to sleep and stop thinking about it.” 

“Dude, I wouldn’t stress about it too much,” Johnson says. “There’s no way this author would let any of this actually happen, not even in an AU.” 

“ _What?_ ” 

“She ships you guys way too hard,” Johnson explains. “This has to be a dream or something. Come to think of it, what day was this story posted?” 

Bitty starts to respond, but then the whole world tilts sideways, and suddenly he’s sitting straight up in bed, gasping. 

For a moment, he has no idea where he is. The room is dark, and huge. He’s in an enormous, king-sized bed. The covers are as soft and silky as hotel sheets. 

Beside him, someone’s snoring lightly. 

Then it all comes rushing back: graduation. Providence. He’s in Jack’s apartment. It’s Jack sleeping beside him. They’re dating. They’ve _been_ dating. 

“Jack. Jack.” Bitty reaches a hand out to shake him. “ _Jack_.” 

“Hmmm?” Jack groans, half rolling over. 

“We’re never going to Nantucket. Promise me.” 

That gets Jack to squint up at him. “What?” 

“ _Promise me._ ” 

“I promise?” Jack looks confused more than anything else. “Why aren’t we going to—to, uh—” 

“ _Nantucket_ ,” Bitty says. “ _We can never go_.” 

“Okay,” Jack says, reaching up to tug Bitty down next to him. He looks a little more awake, finally. “Sure, of course. If you don’t want to go, we won’t.” 

“Good,” Bitty says. 

Jack hums his approval, pulling Bitty close. Bitty ends up tucked against his chest, and it all feels warm and familiar, and Bitty _knows_ it was just some weird nightmare, but he’s still… it’s just… 

Jack has already closed his eyes again, breathing smoothing out, and Bitty wants to go back to sleep, he _does_ , but his chest is still tight with worry. 

“You’re attracted to me, right?” Bitty asks. It’s so stupid, they’re _dating_ , but he needs to be sure. He just wants to hear it. 

“What kind of question is that,” Jack mumbles, eyes still shut. “I think about your ass more than I think about hockey.” 

“Oh,” Bitty says. 

“Now go back to sleep,” Jack says. “I wanna be awake enough to suck you off in the morning.” 

Which is… 

An answer, for one thing, and also not a plan Bitty’s about to argue with. He closes his eyes, settling into the comforting warmth of Jack’s arms, and lets himself drift off to sleep. Jack’s words have convinced him that there’s probably nothing to worry about. 

Besides, a couple hours later that morning, Jack’s _actions_ satisfy him pretty thoroughly on that account, too. Bitty very nearly forgets his _name_ , not to mention the stupid dream. 

“Believe I’m attracted to you yet, eh?” Jack asks, afterward, wiping a hand carelessly over his mouth. Jack can get a little sloppy when he’s enthusiastic. 

“Oh, shut up,” Bitty says, laughing. 

He can already tell: he’s going to get chirped about this for _years_. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA APRIL FOOLS! (lmao I’m sorry this was extremely silly. I'm posting a real fic too in a couple of days okay?? no one be mad)
> 
> (you could also follow me on [tumblr](http://jacksbits.tumblr.com)! If you wanted! I yell a lot about Jack Zimmermann, it's a fun time.)


End file.
